1. Field of the Invention
This application is generally related to tool bars for mounting a plurality of hay rake implements to an earth-working vehicle and particularly to a telescoping tool bar having flanged mounting, or hitch plates, which are adapted to be secured to a conventional three-point hitch of a wheeled vehicle so that the entire assembly of hay rakes can be easily raised or lowered relative to the earth's surface.
2. Summary of the Invention
A tool bar assembly for selectively mounting a plurality of hay rakes to a farm vehicle in which the tool bar embodies a general hollow transverse beam in which at least two telescoping secondary beams are slidably disposed so as to be adjustable outwardly from the ends of the main beam. Mounting brackets are integrally attached generally centrally of the main beam and said brackets are adapted to be connected to the conventional three-point hitch of the farm vehicle. A plurality of gauge wheels are adjustably carried by the main beam to allow selective positioning of the working height of the rakes attached to the tool bar assembly.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a tool bar which is particularly adapted for use with a plurality of hay rakes and which enable such rakes to be raised or lowered as a unit relative to the ground by the operation of the conventional three-point hydraulic hitch of a farm, or earth-working vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tool bar which is designed to selectively receive at least two hay rakes and which is transversely extendable with respect to the direction of travel of the vehicle to which the tool bar is mounted to thereby permit selective spacing of the rakes relative to one another.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tool bar for supporting a plurality of hay rakes which bar can be mounted directly to the three-point hitch of a pulling vehicle and which includes transversely adjustable hitches which are designed to space at least one of the hay rakes forwardly of the other behind the pulling vehicle.